Cherish
by AkaKuro815
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin mati!" — Pertahan si jenius Titus Alexius runtuh dihadapan seorang Sphintus Carmen yang selalu ia anggap lebih rendah darinya itu.


**Disclaimer:**

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Cherish © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: T**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC and typo's**

**RnR**

Titus Alexius...

Seorang penyihir muda berbakat yang dijuluki sebagai seorang jenius.

Titus Alexius...

Seorang bocah sombong yang selalu merasa dirinya lebih baik dari siapapun.

Titus Alexius...

Orang yang benar-benar buta akan dunia. Begitu polos dan asli.

Titus Alaxius...

Ya, kenapa ia harus memiliki nama belakang Alexius? Kenapa ia harus menyandang nama keluarga kerajaan Laem Empire? Kenapa?

Meskipun ia terus bertanya, sesungguhnya ia tahu alasan mengapa ia menyandang nama yang begitu terhormat tersebut. Ia terlahir di dalam bangunan termegah di negaranya, jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika ia akhirnya mendapatkan nama belakang seperti itu. Tapi tunggu, terlahir katamu? Kau salah besar. Seorang Titus datang ke dunia bukan karena ia dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita mulia yang kita sebut 'ibu', lebih tepatnya ia adalah makhluk ciptaan yang sengaja dibuat.

Dia memang tampak seperti bocah normal pada umumnya yang akan bertindak bodoh, menjengkelkan mau pun bertindak sangat over ketika melihat sesuatu yang baru ia temui untuk pertama kalinya, misalkan saja anak kucing ataupun seorang bayi.

Tapi siapa sangka sosok bocah laki-laki bersurai keemasan dengan paras cantik bagaikan seorang gadis itu adalah sebuah makhluk buatan?

Itu kenyataan!

Titus Alexius, ia diciptakan oleh kekuatan rukh yang dimiliki seorang Magi bernama Scheherazade. Ia bukan manusia, melainkan sebuah objek yang menyerupai manusia. Ia hidup tapi tak benar-benar hidup. Sebagai makhluk buatan sudah sewajarnya ia memiliki batasannya.

Kejam...

Ya itu memang kejam, terlebih lagi ketika ia harus mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tidak akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Bahkan 'orang tuanya' yang tidak lain adalah Magi bernama Scheherazade mendesaknya agar kembali ke sisinya, itu berarti sama saja ia menyerahkan sisa hidupnya lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin mati!"

Itu terdengar sangat egois mengingat ia bukanlah makhluk yang bisa menyangkal semua itu. Tapi apakah salah jika ia berharap untuk bisa hidup lebih lama seperti orang lain?

Aladdin, Sphintus, Marga, bahkan orang-orang yang berada di Magnoshutatt Academy, ia masih ingin bersama mereka. Selama ini ia tak pernah menuntut apa pun, jadi apakah tidak boleh jika ia meminta satu hal ini saja?

Aku tidak ingin mati...

Ingin hidup lebih lama...

Namun apa yang terjadi, saat ia menyampaikan keinginannya, sang Great Priestess dari Laem Empire itu marah besar. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia bahkan mendeklarasikan peperangan kepada Magnoshutatt. Benar-benar sungguh diluar dugaan.

Pada akhirnya Titus memutuskan untuk maju di garis depan memerangi keluarganya sendiri. Sungguh bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Tapi demi mempertahankan haknya ia rela melakukannya.

Malam sebelum pertarungan besar yang akan terjadi Titus duduk sendirian di luar sambil memandangi langit. Sayangnya malam itu langit begitu mendung sehingga tidak satu pun bintang terlihat, bahkan sang dewi malam pun tak tampak pancaran sinarnya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya, ditatapnya sejenak sosok berkulit tan tersebut. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang harus melakukannya, Sphin."

"Tapi apa kau ingat siapa yang akan kau lawan nanti?— Laem Empire, keluargamu."

"Keluarga katamu?" –tertawa miris– "Apa benar jika mereka keluargaku mereka akan melakukan ini?" –si bocah berkulit tan itu terdiam– "Benar-benar konyol, iya kan?"

Bocah laki-laki bernama Sphintus itu terus membisu, kemudian ia duduk memunggungi Titus sehingga punggung mereka saling bertemu.

Titus menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua tenggelam dalam lautan kebisuan.

"Hey Sphin, apakah salah jika aku menginginkan hidup lebih lama? Aku tidak ingin mati."

Si empunya nama menautkan alisnya, kemudian ia mendesah pelan. "Tentu tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau terlihat sangat lemah ketika mengatakannya." Ledeknya.

Bocah berparas cantik itu sedikit menarik otot bibirnya untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. "Terimakasih."

Sphintus memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kenapa kau malah berterimakasih?" – "Hello~ kemanakah si jenius Titus Alexius yang sombong itu? Kenapa sekarang yang terlihat malah seorang Titus Alexius yang begitu lemah?"

Titus kembali mendesah pelan, ia sandarkan punggungnya pada punggung Sphintus yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak ingin mati Sphin. Aku masih ingin bersama kalian lebih lama, aku—"

_GREB!_

Titus menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya membulat sempurna, tubuhnya beku seketika saat tiba-tiba saja Sphintus memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan lanjutkan lagi." bisiknya.

Titus diam seribu bahasa. Cairan bening yang terlihat menyerupai kaca menyelimuti iris indah emeraldnya.

Tes.. tes..

Ia mulai menangis.

Pertahan si jenius Titus Alexius runtuh dihadapan seorang Sphintus Carmen yang selalu ia anggap lebih rendah darinya itu.

Sphintus memutar tubuh Titus hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Diangkat wajah bocah bersurai keemasan itu hingga saling bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Dengar, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku disini untukmu, ah— tidak, bukan hanya aku, masih ada Aladdin, Marga, bahkan seluruh orang di akademi. Kami semua selalu ada untukmu, jadi tenanglah. Dan aku berjanji, tidak akan aku biarkan seorangpun merenggang nyawa, termasuk kau."

Titus tetap diam, wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata. Ia tahu ini benar-benar memalukan untuk terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan orang yang selama ini ia anggap rendah. Walaupun pada dasarnya ia tidak benar-benar menganggap Sphintus seperti itu.

Sphintus meraih tubuh Titus ke dalam pelukannya, dibelai lembut surai keemasan milik bocah berparas cantik itu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji."

Titus tidak menjawab apapun, ia tenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Sphintus dan menangis sepuasnya disana.

**-Owari-**

Yosh! Saya kembali membawa fanfic baru di fandom ini. Kali ini saya lagi tergila-gila sama pairing SphinTits. :'D

Oh iya, maaf fanfic yang Baby and Me belum aku lanjut, soalnya kena WB buat lanjutinnya. U v U

Terimakasih buat yang sudah sempet-sempetin waktu buat baca fanfic abal ini. Maaf kalau judul sama isi nggak nyambung.

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
